bravesagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Brave Goldran
Series Info Three boys, Takuya, Kazuki, and Dai are from Ishinowa elementary school in the sixth grade. They are actively a strong, curious, mischievous trio. They obtained a mysterious jewel's "Power Stone". They bring back Dran, the golden robot, a brave who slept within a Power Stone and they became his master. However, Prince Walter Walzac, who aims at the Power Stone, has attacked them. They then go to an adventure for searching eight Power Stones that were scattered all over the world. They now aim at planet Legendra with Goldran. Characters Brave's Master ; Takuya Harashima (原島 拓矢 Harashima Takuya) : Voiced by: Omi Minami : 12 years old. The leader of the trio. His good techniques is acting like a whiny child that tricks adults. He's a very active, cheerful and very greedy shrewd boy. He likes video games and plastic models. He hates studying, causing a stroke just to have heard the word "Test". He's quick-witted about mischief. ; Kazuki Tokimura (時村 和樹 Tokimura Kazuki) : Voiced by: Chiaki Morita : 12 years old. He's a childhood friend of Takuya. He is tall and very smart and has the knowledge of a university student. And he is the brain of the trio. He does a very cynical, severe speech and behavior. However, his zeal to the adventure is not completely inferior at all to the other two. He likes inventing, and his dream to apply an invention that a person can make. He likes idol-type girls, and he also likes pretty girls with round butts. ; Dai Suganuma (須賀沼 大 Suganuma Dai) : Voiced by: Kosuke Okano : 12 years old, a childhood friend of Takuya. He has a thickish physique, and is very good at sports. He is an animal romanticist in the mild-mannered nature. However, he assists in their adventures, to the intrigue of Takuya and Kazuki. He is also obstinate. He writes an adventure diary every day. He likes cooking and flower arrangements. The Walzac Republic Empire (ワルザック共和帝国''Waruzakku Kyouwa Teikoku'')source ; Walter Walzac (ワルター・ワルザック Warutā Waruzakku) : Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa : 20 years old. A royal prince of the Walzac and serves as the main antagonist for the first half of the series. After awakening Captain Shark he becomes a protagonist and changes his name to Captain Eta Izak (イーター・イーザック船長|Ītā īzakku senchō) ; Colonel Sangross (カーネル・サングロス Kāneru Sangurosu) : Voiced by: Chafurin : 60 years old. Walter's butler and second in command. Very loyal to his master and disciplined. ; Serious Walzac (シリアス・ワルザック Shiriasu Waruzakku) : Voiced by: Sayuri Sadaoka : 12 years old. A second prince of the Walzac and very cold hearted. He is often accompanied by cyborg soldiers and his dog, Razor (レイザー Reizā). ; Sharanla Sheathluh (シャランラ・シースルー Sharanra Shīsurū) : Voiced by: Junko Asami : 20 years old. Prince Walter's fiance and stalker. She loves Walter very much despite him not loving her in return. ; Treasure Walzac (トレジャー・ワルザック Torejā Waruzakku) : Voiced by: Shigezō Sasaoka : Emperor of the Walzac. Mechanic The mecha themselves, called Braves, were created by prolific mechanical designer Kunio Okawara. While some of the Braves transform into transportation (e.g. cars and trains), others transform into animals (e.g. tyrannosaurus and shark). Goldran itself is formed from Dran (a car) and Golgon (a tyrannosaurus). The Braves themselves are aliens from planet Legendra (レジェンドラ Rejendora)in the Golden Galaxy created by Lady Licca The Legendra (レディリカ・ド・レジェンドラ Redirika Do Rejendora). If the Braves are defeated or their masters are killed they will revert into Power Stones, indestructible gems that can only reactivate them by reciting an ancient incantation. When not in combat the Braves can regenerate from any wound they received. Gold Braves (黄金勇者 Ougon Yuusha)source * Great Goldran (グレートゴルドラン Gureeto Gorudoran) (Voiced by Ken Narita): the ultimate form of Goldran. All Gold braves were united with each other. The finisher is Great Archery (Golden Arrow). ** Sky Goldran (スカイゴルドラン Sukai Gorudoran) (Voiced by Ken Narita): the second form of Goldran. He got the ability to fly, because he united with Sora-Kage. His weapon is the Missile launcher. *** Goldran (ゴルドラン Gorudoran) (Voiced by Ken Narita): a large golden robot with which Dran unites with Golgon. He has a weak point: he cannot fly, although the jet boosters under his feet grant him levitation. His weapons are SUPER Ryugaken (super dragon fang sword) and Leg Buster and Shoulder Vulcan and Arm Shooter. **** Dran (ドラン Doran) (Voiced by Ken Narita): he is a Samurairobot. He transforms into a golden sports car. His weapon is Ryugaken(dragon fang sword) and it's a long Japanese sword. He has difficulty dealing with his naughty masters, being like their guardian. He panicked considerably because four children were born to Maria, who was the girl who had helped him and the planet where only robots live. His children's names are, the eldest son, Dorataro, the second son, Dorajiro, the third son, Dorasaburo, and his daughter, Dorayo. He forms the chest of Goldran. **** Golgon (ゴルゴン Gorugon): he is a Golden dinosaur robot. He is a partner of Dran, and they trust each other. He shows up from the earth. He was manipulated one time by Walter. He forms the body and head of Goldran. *** Sora-Kage (空影 Sorakage) (Voiced by Naoki Makishima): a golden Ninja robot. He transforms into a golden hawk robot. The joker of the group. He seems that he is not suitable for a secret activity because his golden body is too distracting. His weapons are Hishouken and Shuriken and Sickle and chain, Shadow launcher. He forms the wings of Sky Goldran and could create a set of wings for Lean Kaiser to create Sky Leon Kaiser, though this form was never seen in the show. *** Sky Leon Kaiser (スカイレオンカイザー Sukai Reon Kaizaa): the second form of Leon Kaiser who can fly after merging with Sora-Kage to form the same winged backpack as Sky Goldran. In this form he can also use the Missile launcher. This form was never seen in the show, though the toys could combine to create this form. *** Leon Kaiser (レオンカイザー Reon Kaizaa) (Voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu): a robot with which Leon unites with Kaiser. His weapons are Kaiser Javelin and Kaiser Gun and Kaiser Fan. He forms the body additions of Great Goldran. *** Leon (レオン Reon) (Voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu): he is a shōgun-styled robot. Transforming into an orange fighter jet. He is considerably high-handed, because he is a shōgun. However, he's a loyal, faithful person. His weapon is the Naginata Sword. He is a brave found by the last clue, first fought alone. He forms the chest of Leon Kaiser. *** Kaiser (カイザー Kaizaa): he is a golden lion robot. He is Leon's partner; summoned by Leon. He forms the body and head of Leon Kaiser. Silver Knights (シルバーナイツ Shirubaa Naitsu)source * God Silverion (ゴッドシルバリオン Goddo Shirubarion) (Voiced by Naoki Bando): the ultimate form of all Silver Knights. His self-insistence is more intenser from Silverion because Fire Silver increases Silverion's powers. His finishing move is "God Finish". ** Silverion (シルバリオン Shirubarion) (Voiced by Naoki Bando): silver robot formed by Jet Silver, Star Silver and Drill Silver. His arms are the Tri-Shield and Tri-Lancer. *** Jet Silver (ジェットシルバー Jetto Shirubaa) (Voiced by Naoki Bando): the leader of the Silver Knights. He transforms from a jet plane into a red robot. He is elegant and a gentleman. His weapon is a Jet Spear and Jet Shield. His motif is a knight in Greece. He forms the torso of Silverion or God Silverion. *** Star Silver (スターシルバー Sutaa Shirubaa) : (Voiced by Naoki Bando): he transforms from a patrol car into a blue robot. He is cheerful and is snappish at times. His motif is a knight in Rome. His weapon is the Star Sword and Star Shield. He forms the arms and head of Silverion or God Silverion. *** Drill Silver (ドリルシルバー Doriru Shirubaa) (Voiced by Naoki Bando): he transforms from a drill tank into a green robot. He has herculean strength and is obstinate. His weapon is the Drill Axe and Drill Shield. His motif is a Viking in Northern Europe. He forms the legs of Silverion or God Silverion. ** Fire Silver (ファイヤーシルバー Faiyaa Shirubaa) Voiced by Naoki Bando): he transforms from an ambulance into a robot. He is more cheerful than Star Silver and likes joking around. His weapon is the Fire Bowgun (crossbow) and Fire Shield. He forms the body additions of God Silverion. Other Bravessource * Advenger (アドベンジャー Adobenjaa) (Voiced by Chafurin): transforms from a huge, black locomotive into a large robot. Advenger has the braves living in his hangars. He flies over the sky, run in space, and can ride the Railroad of Light that leads to Legendra. Takuya and the Braves go out to travel for the adventure, getting on-board him. * Captain Shark (キャプテンシャーク Kyaputen Shaaku)(Voiced by Jin Yamanoi): hidden ninth brave. Transforming into a shark, he was originally not supposed to be awakened unless the eight braves on earth were to fall into the hands of evil. Production Trivia References External Links Navigation Category:Brave Saga Series